Tobily
Temily is the friendship between Toby Cavanaugh and Emily Fields. Season 1 Toby and Emily has been next door neighbors since the events of "The First Secret". When A surfaced, Toby was one of the Liars' suspects. Toby returns to Rosewood High as Jenna's "entourage", and a short flashback of the Liars plus Alison is shown with the girls running away from the scene of the fire in which they set to Toby and Jenna's shed. After the flashback, Toby gives Emily an evil glare. After swim practice, Emily is shown changing when Ben, her boyfriend, comes in and sexually attacks her. Toby appears out of nowhere and beats Ben up just before Emily decides to break up with Ben. Later that night, Maya drives Emily home and she decides to stop by at Toby's, who is sitting on his porch. She tells him she wanted to thank him for saving her from Ben, and walks away. Toby is seen with a little smile, while Jenna demands to know why Emily thanked him. In the episode "Can You Hear Me Now?", Toby and Emily had a short encounter with him accidentally bumping into Emily. This strikes up a conversation with Aria, Spencer, and Emily on the possibility of Toby being A. Later in the episode, Emily goes to her lab class where she finds Toby at the back of the class. Toby recalls how Emily was wearing the scarf given to her by Maya, and told her it looked good on her. After Emily thank him, Toby showed a class slip to teacher. He directs Toby to the seat beside Emily, which means they are now lab partners. After finding the pictures of her and Maya, Emily slammed her book shut, hoping Toby did not see them. The next day, Toby and Emily are at their lockers. Emily witnesses an event in which a prank was pulled on Toby involving his locker and a lot of shaving cream. She ignores him though, closes her locker and continues on with her day leaving Toby. Later that night, Emily decides to throw the pictures of her and Maya out, and finds that Toby is standing a couple feet away from her. They begin to talk, and they bring up the possibility of the awkwardness of being lab partners. Emily asks Toby if he saw the pictures of her and Maya, and Toby responds by saying he wasn't sure she wanted anyone to see them. He asks Emily if she still swims, and goes onto ask why she likes to swim. After their conversation, they bid each other farewell for the night. While walking home, Emily spots Toby's silhouette in the window before rushing off to Spencer's house. In the episode "Reality Bites Me", Emily and Toby are working on a chemistry project. Toby explains how he has to study at the Grill, since Jenna blasts her audio devices which causes distractions. He also inquires about Maya, and asks if she's a part of Emily's "posse". Emily laughs it off, and explains how Maya is just a friend. When they finish their project, Emily spills water all over Toby's notebooks. She is immediately fascinated by the band she and Toby both likes. Toby promises to bring Emily a CD of another band she might like. Emily nods, goes off to leave, but it stopped by Toby since she still has his notebook. Toby asks Emily if she'd like to have a cup of coffee from the Grill, and she accepts. Season 2 Season 3 Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Article stubs Category:Friendships